


It’s A Deal

by coldfusion9797



Series: Demons Do It Better [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Bathtubs, Demon Deals, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: A deal with Crowley leads to more than Bobby ever expected. Alternate ending to 6.10. Just because I reckon Bobby should get some action for once.
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer
Series: Demons Do It Better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reacquainting myself with Supernatural after many years away from the show and the fandom. I’ve just started season 7, I haven’t seen anything beyond here (no spoilers please if you choose to comment). I’m sure there is nothing that hasn’t been done already, but this fun idea occurred to me so I went with it. Enjoy :)

They were running out of options here, they needed to get Crowley to agree to helping them, whatever it took, but he was being stubborn as usual and Dean could see that Cas was ready to roast him. 

“Wait,” Dean said, stopping the angel from burning the demon’s bones. He turned to Crowley. “What if there was something else I could offer you?”

“Sorry, sugar. You’re not my type.”

“Maybe not,” Dean agreed. “But Bobby Singer is. I could put in a good word. I dunno, maybe get you a date with him or something?”

Cas gave him a shocked look. Dean knew it was crazy but he was grasping at straws here. At least the demon didn’t immediately dismiss the idea. 

“You can’t guarantee that.”

“No,” Dean agreed. “But Bobby can.” He quickly turned to the angel. “Cas, get Bobby here now.”

“Dean,” Castiel frowned. “Do you really think a demon of Crowley’s rank would risk entering the cage with Lucifer and Michael just for the chance to spend a night with a human?”

Dean looked back at the demon, who looked far too invested in the offer to refuse it. 

“Yeah,” Dean said. “This demon, for this human, I do. Do it, Cas.”

“Very well,” the angel grumbled, disappearing and reappearing a moment later with Bobby beside him.

“What the hell?” Bobby demanded the moment his feet hit the ground. 

“Bobby,” Crowley smiled. “So good to see you again.” 

It was the usual tact he took with Bobby, but it was different this time too. Dean could see the nervousness underneath. Crowley wanted this more than Dean had known. Maybe it really would work. 

“Can’t say the same. Why am I here?”

“Ouch, Bobby. That hurts. I thought we were mates.”

“Well you thought wrong, Braveheart. Spit it out. I’d like to get home sooner rather than later.”

“Why? What’s so pressing at that dump?”

Dean cleared his throat loudly. Crowley insulting Bobby right now was in no ones best interests. Well, except maybe Bobby’s. 

“Dean?” Bobby appealed. “You wanna tell me what the hell is going on here?”

“Well, you see Bobby, it’s about Sam’s soul. Crowley here can get it outta the pit.”

“Really?” Bobby said.

“For the right price,” the demon confirmed.

“Sam’s like a son to you. Right, Bobby?” Dean reminded. 

“Yeah...”

“So say one night with a...” Dean paused, having no idea how to say this. He glanced at Crowley who was watching him intently, waiting for him to seal this deal. And he had to. For Sam. He swallowed his distaste and pressed on. “Handsome guy, would be no big deal, right?”

“What?” Bobby scowled. “You mean him! I’m not doing that!”

“Come on, Bobby,” Dean pleaded. “You kissing a guy, it’s a pretty small price to pay for Sam’s soul. Don’t you think?”

“And what about my soul?” Bobby wanted to know.

“Well done, Dean,” Crowley injected. “You really sold that. So what do say, Bobby? One night with me and Sam’s soul is his own again.” 

“No.”

“Bobby!” Dean appealed. “This is for Sam!”

“Well why don’t you sleep with the damn demon then?!” Bobby bit back.

“Because,” Crowley said. “Only the best will do. I want you.”

“Why in heavens name would you want me?” Bobby questioned, sounding genuinely mystified. “I get that you like guys, but what about Dean? He’s way prettier than I am...”

“Hey!” Dean exclaimed, unsure whether or not he should be upset by that remark. 

“Well that’s the problem, isn’t it?” Crowley said. “I don’t like the pretty ones, usually much too fond of themselves. I like the rugged ones. The practical ones. The manly ones.”

“Well,” Bobby begrudgingly admitted. “You might have a point there.”

“Oh,” Crowley smirked. “I’m very sure that I do. Come on, Bobby. I know tricks that would make a whore blush. I promise you’ll enjoy it too.”

Bobby shared a resigned look with Dean, and it was in that moment that Dean realised Bobby really was willing to do anything for them.

“And you promise Sam will get his soul back?” Bobby checked. 

“Cross my heart and hope to die. Again.”

“Make it an official deal.”

Crowley smiled.

“Oh sweetheart, I thought you’d never ask.”

Bobby stepped into the devil’s trap, resolute on his course now. 

“I give you one night to spend with me, and you make sure Sam gets his soul back. Deal?” 

“Deal,” the demon confirmed, pulling Bobby in for a searing kiss to seal the deal.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t like Bobby hadn’t kissed a guy before, he’d dated one back in the day, albeit unbeknownst to him. Heck, he’d even kissed Crowley before, but this was new. The two of them were back at Bobby’s place, sharing a drink and being civil. Sort of. 

“You’re sure I can’t take you somewhere nicer?” the demon offered, running a critical eye around the room.

“What is wrong with my place?”

“Nothing, if you like that dilapidated look.”

“This is fine. Let’s just get this over with.”

“Ah, ah, ah. You promised the whole night, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah. What’s this really about Crowley? I’m not buying that you need to make deals to get laid.”

“Why thank you, Bobby. I do believe that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“My mistake.”

Crowley shuffled closer on the couch. Bobby let him because that was the deal. Honestly, the things he did for those Winchester boys...

“What is it that you don’t like about me, Bobby? I always do my best to be pleasant to you.”

“Um, let’s start with the fact that you’re a demon.”

“I was a person once. Just like you.”

“No, not like me. I would never sell my soul for a couple of extra inches.”

“Well, what can I say?” Crowley said, running a finger along Bobby’s thigh. “Sex has always been a preoccupation of mine. Maybe that’s why I’m so good at it.”

Bobby tensed under the touch, still not understanding the demon’s motives.

“I don’t get it, Crowley. What is it you really want?”

“You, Bobby. Why is that so hard to believe? Is it because you think I can’t feel? Because I assure you that isn’t true.”

Now Bobby was nervous. This was heading in a direction he’d never expected. A demon using sex was one thing, but one having feelings was another thing altogether.

“What are you saying?”

Crowley shifted closer again, reaching up to cup Bobby’s face and gaze into his eyes. 

“That I’m madly in love with you, Bobby Singer. And if you say no right now, l’ll listen. I won’t lay another finger on you.”

“But-“ 

“And, I’ll even still hold up my end of the deal. I know how much that abnormally large brat means to you.”

Bobby couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He knew demons lied, but there was something about the way Crowley was looking at him, and it had been such a long time since anyone had really considered him. Actually taken the time to listen to him and gave a damn about what he said beyond helping out on a case. He wasn’t an idgit, he did realise that he was probably being seduced, but suddenly he felt the weight of his loneliness so heavily, and he didn’t really mind. 

“I kinda wanna believe that.”

“Give me this night, Bobby. Really give it to me, and if come dawn, you still don’t believe me, I promise I’ll never darken your doorway again.”

He knew that Crowley was a demon, but he was a crossroads demon, and it meant the one thing he had always been was honest.

“Okay,” Bobby allowed. “Go ahead and prove your point.”

“Thank you, Bobby,” Crowley sighed. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be way fluffier than I expected...

Three hundred years ago in Scotland, men laying with men was acceptable. You didn't have a relationship with one, but fucking was fine if you had no other options.

The thing that had made Fergus McLeod different, was that it was his preference. He liked men better, it was as simple as that. Women were too soft and fragile. Too fussy and needy. He liked strength, and hardness, and masculinity. And the thing about Bobby Singer was, that he had all those things in spades.

Crowley had first come to Bobby in the guise of a woman. In the 1960's, it had been so much easier to convince people of anything wearing the meat suit of a pretty girl.

Bobby Singer had been young then, brown curls brushing his collar and the beginnings of the beard he sported now. Crowley had spoken to him once, noticed the way Bobby looked at his boobs, but decided that ultimately he didn't want to pursue this without having a cock between his own legs. So he'd found the prettiest boy he could to possess, and hoped that with a little convincing, Bobby might come round, but when he'd found out his girlfriend was actually a boyfriend he'd been a tad upset to put it mildly.

After that Crowley had sent a lower demon to possess the man's wife, hoping to free him of marital obligation and maybe put him back in the dating pool. Admittedly, it wasn't his finest hour, but envy can do all sorts of things to a man, or to a demon for that matter, but at least that mishap had set Bobby on the path back to him.

And now, finally, with no obvious deception between them, Bobby was asking to be kissed.

Crowley knew he wanted this too much, that his feelings could be used as leverage against him, but he also knew this was a one shot deal and he wasn't going to miss this chance.

Besides, he honestly did care about Bobby, and believed he was the one best positioned to ensure the man's best interests. Those Winchester vermin certainly took Bobby for granted.

Crowley slipped his fingers through Bobby's hair and spoke into his ear.

"Tell me what you want, Bobby. Name any fantasy I can make come true for you."

"That damn angel came and plucked me out of the yard. I never got a chance to clean up. Wanna help me?"

"Clean the yard?" That was about the least romantic thing Crowley had ever heard of.

"No, idgit. Clean myself."

"Oh. I think I can get onboard with that."

He leaned in and caught Bobby's mouth in a hard kiss. One he was pleased to have returned.

"Come on then," Bobby said, grabbing his hand. "Bathroom's upstairs."

Crowley followed the hunter to his bathroom, which was in a rundown state much like the rest of the house.

Bobby leaned over the big bathtub and turned on the tap.

"No need to be modest, I suppose," the hunter shrugged, quickly stripping off his clothes. "You're gonna see it all before we're done tonight anyhow."

"I suppose so," Crowley agreed, a little taken aback by Bobby's ease with the situation. But then, that was why he liked him, wasn't it? He didn't shy away from things, he just got on with whatever needed to be done.

Bobby climbed into the tub, closed his eyes and leaned back, sighing as the warm water surrounded him.

"This is nice..."

And Crowley supposed it was for the hunter, personally he felt like a bit of a knob standing here watching a grown man take a bath.

Bobby opened his eyes and frowned up at him.

"So are you just gonna stand there all night? Dressed?"

"Oh, you want me in there with you?"

"I'm not a toddler or a poodle, I don't actually need someone to wash me."

The tub looked big enough to fit them both, so Crowley agreed. In the blink of an eye, he was naked, sitting in the tub behind Bobby, water splashing over the side.

"Hey, no more of that demon crap," the hunter complained, though Crowley couldn't really sense any true ire in Bobby's voice.

"I'll try to behave."

"But not too much."

Due to Bobby's general ease with the situation, Crowley stopped asking permission and simply did the things he felt like doing.

He slipped his arms around Bobby and eased him back, so he was leaning against Crowley's chest and this way his mouth was right by Bobby's ear.

"I like this."

"It's not too bad," Bobby hummed, relaxing against him.

"I agree there are certainly worse things."

He began to move his hands, gliding them down Bobby's wet skin to his cock.

Water wasn't a lubricant and a bathtub was a terribly uncomfortable place for sex, but they could start slow, so Crowley took Bobby in hand, slowly pumping.

Bobby hummed his approval and Crowley continued the action, while speaking into Bobby's ear at the same time.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah...?"

"Do you ever think about me when I'm not here?"

The hunter was rubbing up against him, clearly enjoying himself, and for a moment the absurd notion passed through Crowley's mind that he would give it all up, the souls, the crown, everything, if Bobby would simply ask him to stay.

"Sometimes..."

"What do you think about?"

"Mostly if, when and how I can kill you."

"Mostly? So there's more."

He felt the laughter ripple through Bobby, then the hunter was straightening up and Crowley's hand fell away. Bobby twisted around a little so they could see each other's faces.

"I guess so."

"Care to share?"

"I guess sometimes I wonder if there's anything more under all the subterfuge and scheming."

"Such as?"

"I dunno, something that isn't self-interest."

"I'd say the current situation speaks to that."

But Bobby wasn't going to let him get away with an easy answer like that, he was still watching, waiting for a more honest answer.

"Hell is an unforgiving place to be," Crowley offered. "Eat or be eaten."

Bobby thought it over for a minute.

"I suppose I do know what it feels like to be out of options."

"Bobby, please don't break my heart and tell me I'm nothing but a last resort."

This time it was Bobby's turn to dodge giving an answer.

"Less yakking, more scrubbing."

Unlike Bobby, Crowley let it go. He wasn't an optimist like Bobby was, he didn't expect to find some hidden regard for himself, he knew he was a means to an end for the hunter. That didn't mean his own feelings were non-existent though. He honestly did want to please Bobby.

"As you wish."

Crowley took his time, savouring every moment with Bobby that he could. Sex was great, obviously, but it was easy to come by too. This was more intimate; how many men would let you wash their hair for them?

It was strange to be here as an (almost) invited guest, this house was the first place he'd ever seen Bobby, a small and ruthless boy, standing in this very room, scrubbing his father's blood from underneath his fingernails.

There were things that marked a soul, things that sent a ripple through the fabric of hell, things like a child murdering his own father. Crowley had felt that, and come to investigate, mere curiosity transforming into something more profound when he'd seen the clever and efficient way the boy had dealt with the body in the aftermath of the act. He wasn't a psychopath, but he didn't regret it either. He'd simply done what he needed to do.

When Bobby was all cleaned up, Crowley pressed a kiss to the hunter's shoulder.

"You know this doesn't have to be a one time thing..."

"Let's just see how tonight works out first."

"Of course," Crowley allowed. He did have a habit of pushing too far.

Climbing out of the tub, Bobby grabbed a robe and threw a towel to Crowley.

"Not much point getting dressed," the hunter said.

Crowley's mouth curled up in a smile.

"I like the sound of that."

Bobby gave him a smirk in return and led him to the bedroom, looking at little uncertain when they got there.

"I admit I'm outta practice with all this."

"You're doing splendidly," Crowley assured. "All I want is for you to hold nothing back. Whatever you're thinking or feeling, just say it."

"You might regret that."

"I highly doubt it."

Bobby gave him a curious look.

"You know, Crowley. This isn't quite going like I expected."

"How so?"

"I guess it's just kinda nice to have someone inside these walls who isn't here to use me. That's not what you're doing, is it?"

"No, Bobby. I assure you it isn't. I'm rather hoping to be used by you, in fact."

He closed the gap between them and pressed a soft kiss to Bobby's mouth.

"What if for now," Bobby said. "We just say we both wanna be here?"

Admittedly, this was going different to how Crowley had pictured it too. He'd expected quite a bit more resistance from the hunter. Bobby's receptiveness was a very pleasant surprise. Perhaps he was lonelier than he'd ever let on.

"Sounds good to me."

Crowley kissed Bobby again, guiding him back towards the bed this time.

"How do you want this, Bobby?" he breathed against the hunter's mouth. "Name it and I'll make it happen."

Time to see how adventurous Bobby really was.

"You know, I can't even remember the last time someone used their mouth on me."

"Well," Crowley smiled. "That's an oversight I am all too happy to rectify."

This was the easy part, if he knew anything it was how to suck a cock, and now that he was a demon, he had the added bonus of not actually needing to breathe.

Satisfyingly, Bobby appreciated his efforts, being free with his reactions, until he was pushing Crowley's shoulders.

"You better ease up on that if you think this is gonna last all night."

Crowley grinned at the unintended compliment and obliged. Turning around, he threw a leg over Bobby, looking back over his shoulder to see what Bobby thought of the view.

"I believe they call this one the reverse cowboy."

"I believe they do," Bobby swallowed.

Crowley reached back, taking Bobby's hand, guiding it to the hunter's cock.

"Help me."

Bobby guided himself in as Crowley pushed back. The hunter gasped and Crowley clenched around him as he sunk down.

Bobby's eyes had fallen shut with the pleasure.

"You'll want to keep your eyes open for this, Bobby."

Bobby's eyes opened, and they shared a look, Crowley giving Bobby a smirk over his shoulder, before Bobby eyes dropped down to where their bodies were joined. Crowley leaned forward, making sure Bobby had a full view, and then he began to move, sliding up and down on Bobby's shaft, allowing the hunter to see it all. He rode Bobby hard, impressed by his stamina.

As for himself, this wasn't his body, and he didn't feel physical pleasure the same as he had when he was human. It was still there, still good, but not all-consuming. For a satyromaniac, it was one of Hell's greatest tortures. Still, what he was doing was mainly for Bobby's benefit and that in itself was reward enough. If Bobby was satisfied, so was he.

Wanting to be able to see Bobby's face to better gauge his reactions, Crowley changed position, turning around so he could gaze down on the hunter.

Bobby was clearly enjoying himself, but it also seemed like there was something else he desired.

"Wait, I want..."

"Yes, Bobby? It's yours. Whatever it is. Just say it."

"Fuck me. I want you inside me now."

Crowley wasn't going to question this order. He didn't waste any time, positioning himself between Bobby's legs, and he didn't double check or give Bobby a chance to change his mind.

He pushed inside the hunter, almost overwhelmed for a moment by having this thing he'd been waiting so long for.

Bobby's hands fisted the sheets as he grew accustomed to the sensation. Crowley rode him steadily, not too rough, but he didn't want to be particularly gentle either. He wanted Bobby to feel this, wanted him to still be feeling it tomorrow. Tomorrow when Crowley was gone, risking his very existence to bring something back to this man just because he desired it.

Crowley had his hands braced either side of Bobby and then the most incredible thing was happening, Bobby was reaching for him, trying to pull him down, so Crowley went to him, allowing Bobby to lock their mouths together in a hungry kiss.

He came in that position, sheathed inside the man he loved, being kissed by him with a fierce and demanding passion.

If only he could truly feel this like a human did. Still, the deepening connection between them was undeniable, and that was no small reward.

"Oh Bobby," he breathed. "You're an exquisite lover."

Bobby snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah right."

Crowley frowned at the reaction and gazed down at the hunter's face, gently tracing his fingertips over Bobby's flushed cheeks and along his beard.

"What makes you think you wouldn't be?"

"Well I'm old and half broke down for starters."

Crowley lifted his hand and traced it down Bobby's chest, then looked up and waited for the hunter to make eye contact with him.

"Even if that were true, which it isn't..." Here Crowley paused to drop a kiss on the man's collarbone, before looking up into his eyes again. "There is only one thing that makes a great lover."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Crowley touched Bobby's face again, maybe still trying to convince himself that he was finally, really here.

"You gave yourself over to it completely. You didn't think about it, you just did it. I've wanted you for so long, Bobby. And you didn't disappoint."

Crowley leaned down and caught Bobby's mouth in a tender kiss, feeling the hunter's hand come up to stroke through his hair.

Their mouths came apart, but their foreheads rested together.

"I still don't get it," Bobby said, fingers still tracing through Crowley's hair. "But I'm glad you're here. Glad for both of us."

Knowing that Bobby cared about more than his own pleasure, that he wanted Crowley to have something good too, was more than he'd ever dared hope.

"Me too," Crowley smiled, clicking his fingers to clean them both up. He wanted to snuggle and that would be better without being covered in bodily fluids. For Bobby anyway. Personally, a bit of mess didn't bother the demon.

Bobby looked down at his freshly cleaned skin and raised a brow.

"You couldn't have just done that before?"

"Wouldn't have dreamed of it, Bobby," he laughed as he settled in against the man. "Your way was much more enjoyable."

"Well," Bobby said, wrapping an arm around him to hold him close. "Guess I can't argue with that."

Laying here in the afterglow with the man he loved, was the closest thing Crowley had felt to happiness. Ever. Not just since his death, but in his entire miserable existence. Even if his feelings weren't reciprocated. Bobby at least cared enough to allow him this much. No other man had ever allowed him a moment to bask after the deed was done, or tolerated any tenderness at all.

He wanted to stay forever, but they had made a deal. He had to hold up his end, go see if he could get Jolly Green's soul back. And it wasn't just the rules of the deal which held him to it, he knew that Bobby wouldn't ever want him if he didn't try. Still, the thought that he could find and lose this so soon was hard to bear.

He murmured his next question, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer, maybe hoping that Bobby had already fallen asleep.

"What do you think? Could this happen again..."

Bobby was silent, asleep then, and Crowley was satisfied enough, no answer at all was better than a definitively negative one. But then he felt Bobby's hold on him tighten a fraction.

"Promise me you'll make it back out of the cage."

Oh how he wanted to, but the outcome of this visit wasn't one he could guarantee.

He lifted his head enough to gaze into Bobby's eyes, very pleased to see that Bobby had some emotional investment in his wellbeing.

"I would make that promise if I could. Believe me."

Bobby's thumb stroked his arm, and he gave Crowley a soft smile.

"I do. Can we make it a deal?"

Crowley had to smile too.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that."

"Can't blame a fella for trying."

"We can still skip to the kissing part though."

Bobby smiled. Crowley leaned in and kissed him, softer and more gentle this time.

"Mmm," Bobby hummed. "We should definitely keep working on that."

"I'll do my best," Crowley offered, kissing him again before setting back down against the hunter. "I do love you, Bobby. So very much."

Bobby's thumb went back to stroking his arm.

"That part I still don't get."

He knew the darkness Bobby had in his past. Things that made him question his worth. What his father had done to him. What he had done to his wife.

"I've seen your soul, Bobby. Held it in my hand. It's battered and bruised, but it's beautiful, the hope that still shines from it despite the wear and tear."

"Thanks," Bobby frowned. "I think."

"It's what attracted me to you the first place. The way it shined despite all the blemishes. It could be black, Bobby, but it isn't. It's radiant, simply because you are who you are."

"That's kinda sappy and romantic for a demon, ain't it?"

In most cases he would agree, but he was something different and he wanted the hunter to know it.

"I'm a crossroads demon, we're something different than that other hellspawn. We made deals, we knew what was coming, our souls don't become as corrupted as evildoers who land in the pit. We didn't start out bad, just desperate or stupid."

"You're more human," Bobby realised.

"Yes, I'm more like I was in life than most demons are. I remember my life. I yearn for the same things."

"You were a power-hungry, sex-mad, egomaniac back then too?"

"I was powerless, lonely and desperate for approval if that's what you mean."

For the first time he could sense Bobby really stop and think about all this from his point of view. Sympathy for a demon. Wonders never ceased.

"Well for what it's worth," Bobby offered. "I definitely approve."

"It's worth everything," Crowley said, snuggling in closer.

"Now what?" Bobby wondered.

All Crowley wanted now was to be close to Bobby while he could.

"Let me spend the rest of the night here in your bed. Then I'll go to hell."

Bobby's hold on him tightened.

"That doesn't have quite the same ring it once did."

"Well," Crowley allowed. "That's something then."

"Yeah," Bobby murmured into his hair. "Could be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little epilogue type thing to go. Thank for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Bobby!" Dean yelled, still not getting a response. The sun had been up for hours and he hadn't heard a peep out of the older hunter.

He raced upstairs, worried that the demon had done something terrible. And if he had, well that was on Dean, he'd instigated this whole damn thing.

"Bobby!" he yelled again, checking each room as he went. An empty bedroom, a pile of clothes in the bathroom, and finally Bobby's room, in which he found Bobby and Crowley tangled together asleep. Well at least Bobby better be only sleeping.

"Bobby!"

"What?" Bobby groaned, squinting at him as he woke. "Where's the fire, boy?"

"I think," Crowley joked. "The answer is between these sheets."

"You damn well got that right," Bobby growled, pulling Crowley in with the intention of kissing him. Dean didn't need to see it.

-

"Ew. Gross, Bobby," Dean complained.

Bobby turned a scowl on him.

"Mind your mouth, boy. We're both doing you a favour." That wasn't exactly true, he and Crowley had both gotten something important out of the arrangement too. "Besides, we have you to thank for this."

It was entirely unnecessary to make Dean squirm, just an added bonus.

Dean looked helplessly to the angel by his side, but all Castiel had to offer was a shrug.

"Time for me to hold up my end of the bargain, I suppose," said Crowley.

They shared a look, and there was so much Bobby wanted to say, but he couldn't, not with Dean Winchester and his angel pal as an audience.

"I 'spose so."

Crowley nodded, as though this was the end of it, but Bobby didn't want that to be the case.

In the blink of an eye the demon was dressed and standing across the room, but Bobby couldn't let him go without saying something.

"Hey, Crowley. Sam needs his soul. You make sure you come back. You hear me?"

Crowley's mouth quirked up in the tiniest smile, a sad and wistful thing. He understood what Bobby was saying, but obviously didn't hold out too much hope.

"Of course, Bobby," the demon winked. "I'm a crossroads demon, remember? It's a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. It's so weird because back when I used to watch Supernatural when it first aired, I hated Crowley. This time around though, I’m really digging him. He has the best one-liners and I find myself a little bit on his team.   
> Thanks to everyone for reading :) I have a little bit more to add to this story, so I’ll make this a series and add it as a second part.


End file.
